Pas de Père Noël pour les bimbos
by laitue
Summary: Un petit texte concernant Harmony écrit sur le thème "Le Père Noël est une ordure". Attention risque de spoilers sur les saisons 3 à 5. Rating T pour cause de légères allusions sexuelles. (OS)


**Titre :** Pas de Père Noël pour les bimbos  
**Auteur :** laitue  
**Personnages :** Harmony, Spike, Buffy et plein d'autres personnages  
**Pairing :** Harmony/Spike  
**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de Buffy appartiennent à Joss Whedon  
**Rating :** T  
**Spoilers : **Ce texte reprend différentes anecdotes des saisons 3 à 5  
**Note** **: **Texte écrit pour la communauté 31 Jours sur LJ avec pour thème « Le Père Noël est une ordure »  
**Note bis : **Joyeux Noël à vous ^^

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était petite Harmony Kendall était persuadée que le Père Noël était français. En effet, il était fréquent qu'elle retrouve sous le sapin diverses boites de macarons et autre délicieuses sucreries, des robes de grands couturiers, de magnifiques poupées de porcelaine ou tout autre type de produits que pouvait offrir l'industrie du luxe français. Avec le temps, elle comprit que ces présents lui étaient en fait offerts par son père de retour de l'un de ses nombreux voyages d'affaires à Paris, ce qui fût le déclencheur de sa passion pour la Ville Lumière. Quelques années plus tard, monsieur Kendall abandonna femme et enfant pour partir vivre à Paris avec sa secrétaire de quinze ans plus jeune que lui. Harmony fût bouleversée par cette séparation. Cependant, c'était à sa mère qu'elle en voulait puisque c'était elle qui n'avait pas réussi à retenir son père. La jeune fille décida alors pour ne jamais subir le même sort de tout faire pour être la plus désirable possible auprès des hommes, et elle se promit qu'un jour elle se rendrait dans ce pays qui devait être si merveilleux puisque son père avait préféré les quitter pour pouvoir y vivre.

Au lycée, Harmony avait tout fait pour être la reine de leur promo. La déchéance de Cordélia après son histoire avec Alexander Harris lui avait d'ailleurs permis de se faire sa place au soleil. A l'époque elle était admirée et adulée, tous les garçons rêvaient de sortir avec elle et les filles rêvaient de lui ressembler. Du moins c'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait bien qu'elle ne représentait qu'un plan cul pour la plupart de ses camarades. Cette période de sa vie pris fin brutalement le jour de la remise des diplômes où, tandis que les élèves aidaient Buffy à lutter contre le maire et ses sbires, elle avait été vampirisée par un suceur de sang la trouvant particulièrement à son goût.

De prime abord Harmony avait été terrifiée de découvrir sa nouvelle identité vampirique, cela était si étrange et se nourrir de sang était à priori tellement répugnant. Mais elle avait rapidement saisi toute les possibilités que lui offrait cette non-vie : jamais elle ne vieillirait et jamais elle ne mourrait. Au contraire elle bénéficiait désormais de pouvoirs surnaturels et d'une force incroyable, et elle pouvait faire payer à ces minables toutes les obscénités qu'elle avait dû endurer au lycée. En conséquence avoir été transformée en vampire lui semblait être le plus beau cadeau qu'on aurait jamais pu lui faire.

Cet enthousiaste dura quelques mois, le temps qu'Harmony réalise que la situation n'était pas si idyllique. En effet à quoi servait d'être éternellement jeune et belle si elle ne pouvait ni s'admirer dans un miroir, ni exposer son corps parfait en bikini sur une plage fréquentée par de beaux surfeurs bronzés, ni flirter à la terrasse ensoleillée d'un café branché...bref si elle ne pouvait plus faire ce pourquoi elle était le plus douée ? Bien sûr elle pouvait toujours se faire peloter par des vampires ou des démons, d'ailleurs elle n'avait aucun mal à trouver des volontaires, mais il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : les vampires de Sunnydale n'étaient pas conformes à l'image que pouvait donner d'eux les romans d'Anne Rice et ceux qu'elle avait fréquenté depuis qu'elle faisait parti des leurs étaient loin de valoir Brad Pitt ou Anthonio Banderas. Qui plus est, même si elle pensait être une redoutable Reine des Enfers, ils avaient plutôt tendance à la considérer comme une poupée gonflable et gonflante.

Tout avait changé quand elle avait rencontré Spike. Il était si merveilleux, si beau, si fort, si sexy, si intelligent, si drôle... Il était comme un chevalier ténébreux, _son _chevalier ténébreux. Elle en était tombé folle amoureuse et avait ardemment espéré que cet amour soit réciproque. Elle les imaginait déjà partant en France pour semer le chaos et se repaitre de sang parisien, elle vêtue d'une robe d'un grand couturier et lui portant toujours son manteau en cuir qui lui donnait ce côté bad boy si irrésistible. Cela aurait été fantastique. Malheureusement cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait imaginé et Spike avait fini par essayer de la réduire en cendre avant de s'enfuir avec le joyau d'Amara pour tuer Buffy. Harmony avait eu le cœur brisé, non pas par le pieu qu'il lui avait planté dans la poitrine mais par cette trahison qui était l'une des plus douloureuses dans la longue liste des souffrances que les hommes lui avaient infligées dans sa vie. Harmony retrouva Spike plus tard, elle souhaitait d'abord se venger mais se laissa vite attendrir par son apparente fragilité due à la maudite puce que l'Initiative lui avait greffée dans le cerveau. Elle lui donna donc une seconde chance, persuadée que si elle s'y prenait avec patience et douceur elle parviendrait à l'amadouer. Cela sembla fonctionner durant les premiers mois et elle se prit à nouveau à rêver que son Boubou d'amour réalise qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Cependant, elle remarqua rapidement que Spike se montrait moins ardent auprès d'elle, préférant jouer les toutous derrière Buffy plutôt que de passer du temps avec celle qui était pourtant sa petite amie. Et les choses empirèrent lorsqu'il se mit à avoir ces fantasmes de plus en plus étranges, l'obligeant notamment à se déguiser en tueuse pour leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Harmony sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il la larguerait d'une façon aussi cruelle simplement parce que cette Drusilla avait décidé de faire son grand retour. Spike n'avait pas hésité une seconde et elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle n'avait été pendant tout ce temps qu'une simple distraction. Le pire était qu'il avait voulu renoncer à Drusilla pour Buffy. Elle avait assisté à son grand discours sur le sacrifice qu'il faisait en tuant pour l'amour de la tueuse celle qui avait fait de lui le vampire qu'il était. Mais dans tout ce monologue il n'avait pas accordé un seul mot à Harmony, comme si elle n'avait pas plus d'importance à ses yeux que le sol qu'il foulait. Elle avait été mortifiée en constatant à quel point elle s'était méprise sur les sentiments que le vampire blond avait pour elle. C'était ce dédain qui l'avait finalement résolue à tuer l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer plus que tout. Bien sûr, une fois encore, cela avait été un nouvel échec.

En sortant de la crypte de Spike, Harmony se fit la réflexion que depuis sa plus tendre enfance les hommes n'avaient été qu'une source de souffrance. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça mais à cet instant il lui semblait que jamais cela ne changerait. Autant croire au Père Noël. Et si ses mésaventures amoureuses lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était que le Père Noël n'existait pas. Ou alors que, comme tous les hommes, il n'était qu'une misérable ordure.


End file.
